Man to Man
by MoonlitSoliloquies
Summary: Leorio gives Gon the sex talk.


The air in Leorio's fancy high rise office was stuffy. A huge mahogany desk rested in the center of the room, it's top laden with scattered papers, odd looking trinkets, and a few picture frames holding some familiar smiling faces. The walls were lined with tall, matching mahogany book shelves, boasting an extensive medical encyclopedia collection.

Gon sat in a squishy chair that was parked in front of the desk, waiting patiently as Leorio fumbled with his coffee pot. The teen laughed to himself when the older man let out a quiet stream of profanities followed by a loud "AH-HA!!" The sound of the machine percolating followed. With a hot cup of coffee in hand, Leorio walked over to the two leather arm chairs facing the window, and motioned for Gon to join him. "The view is nicer over here" the young doctor said with a light smile, gesturing towards the huge window. Yorknew city bustled below them, the setting sun enveloped the world outside, casting everything into an orange glow. "Now," Leorio peeked at Gon over his glasses while he blew steam off of his coffee. "What did you want to talk about?" Gon looked up at him, eyes round and bright. He swallowed nervously and glanced down at his feet before starting. "Well-" Leorio held up a single finger. "Gon, I'm your close friend, there's no need to be embarrassed or nervous. We can talk, man to man! Now, look me in the eye, and tell me what's on your mind!" Gon felt a blush creep up his neck as he squeezed his eyes shut. With a deep breath and furrowed brow, he opened his eyes again, Amber orbs now shining with resolve. "Leorio, I want to know about sex!" He blurted out, cheeks on fire and mouth suddenly dry. Leorio sputtered, spilling coffee onto his pristine white button down. This was a shock for sure! Gon was at that age, he supposed, but Leorio felt out of depth for this conversation. Why couldn't Gon just talk to his d—his thoughts stopped in their tracks, he suddenly remembered Ging and wished very much that he could punch him again. Harder this time. His son was here, needing guidance! And where was that sorry excuse for a parent? Who knew?! Damned vagabond. Well, it is what it is, and Leorio was a doctor after all, aside from Gon being his dear friend, this was also his duty as a medical professional. After taking a second to regain his composure, he finally spoke, "Gon, you're finally growing up!" This loud exclamation was followed with a hand reaching over to tousle a patch of black spiky hair. Gon could swear he saw a tear in the older man's eye. "Does this mean you like someone??" He pressed, shooting a wry smile and leaning over to elbow Gon slightly in the ribs. "Well out with it! Who's the lucky lady, eh?" Gon's face was deep red. "I-it...w-well, it's not..." the boy trailed off, reaching an arm up to rub at the back of his neck. This was harder than he thought it would be. Leorio seemed to understand and took some pity on him. "Don't worry, Gon. I won't make you tell me. This talk is embarrassing enough without also having to talk about your crush!" he sipped his coffee before starting again. "Gon, you're growing up, and with getting older comes new feelings and urges" —Gon cringed— "that may be tough to understand. The most important thing when you're trying to navigate this new territory is to always be safe! Sex is a wonderful and powerful thing, but sex without safety measures is just dumb!" Gon's adrenaline was rushing and his heart was fluttering in his chest. "W-what safety measures?" He asked, voice almost a whisper. "Ah! Good question!" The tall man quickly walked to his desk and rummaged through one of its many drawers. He fished out something small and walked back over to Gon. Taking a seat, he passed the small foil square to him. "Gon, do you know what that is?" He quirked an eyebrow at the mortified looking teen. "N-no. What is it?" "That is a condom. Whenever you want to have sex, you should always use one of these! It keeps you and your lady safe from diseases and unwanted pregnancy!" Gon's face fell. "O-oh. Okay."Leorio felt a blush rise in his cheeks. He knew what that disappointment was. "Gon, I know you may be thinking it feels better without a condom, but the risk just isn't worth it! One day you might meet a nice woman and settle down, and you two decide together th—""Leorio?""Eh?" He was a little surprised by the interruption. "I want..." Gon cleared his throat. "I want to know about s-sex with... boys." Oh. Oh!! Leorio's eyes grew wide, a new wave of understanding washing over him. Images of a pale, silver haired teen suddenly flashed through his mind. Everything made much more sense now. Gon, looking mortified, continued. "Aunt Mito talked to me about the birds and the bees a long time ago, but she never went into details. Now that I'm older, I need to know more, so I came to you. I really appreciate you giving me details, I-I just want to make sure they're...the /right/ details. I don't want to mess up or-or do something wrong..." Gon hung his head to hide his blush. His slightly upturned nose was now pointing down at the carpeted floor while his hands fidgeted in his lap. Leorio, still a little lost in thought, shook his head to clear it. "Gon. I appreciate your honesty, and so I'll be honest in return when I say I don't have much...er- personal experience in this department. But I can still go over the basics with you, and I can also get some helpful pamphlets from work to give to you. The clinic I work for has got tons of informational pamphlets, I'll snag two for you in case Ki—" he stopped himself abruptly. "In case you need an extra." Gon hadn't missed this, as was evident from the deepened blush now rising to the tips of his ears. "Let's go over the mechanics now, eh?" Leorio quickly backpedaled. After a long and awkward talk that involved rolling a condom onto the banana Leorio happened to have in his lunchbox—"Gon! You're in luck! I ran out of apples this morning!"— Leorio finally stood. "Wait here for a bit, I'll take the elevator down to the main floor where the clinic is and I'll bring some stuff back for you." The teen, still sitting with pink tinged cheeks, nodded a confirmation before the older man head out the door. Gon's brain was working in overdrive, trying to process all of the new information he had just received, on top of all the new feelings said information had stirred up. Thoughts of condoms, lube, and a certain blue eyed boy were flashing through his mind as he stared blankly out the window at a darkening sky dotted with city lights. He must've been truly lost in thought, as he didn't even notice Leorio return until a hand was on his shoulder, and a small cellophane bag was being placed onto his lap. "There ya go Gon! It's your 'Becoming A Man' Starter Kit. That should be everything you need. For now, at least. There's pamphlets, some lube, and some condoms. Make sure you practice putting them on! I can't tell you how embarrassing it is when you're in the moment and you can't figure the damn thing out—" Gon stood abruptly, legs shaky, and threw his arms around his friend. "Thank you, Leorio!" He squeezed tightly before letting go. "I appreciate all of your help. I didn't know who else to go to-" a long finger wagging in the air cut him off. "Now, now! No need to thank me, I'm your friend, Gon. That's what I'm here for! Not to mention, this was good practice for me! I am a doctor after all, if I couldn't handle this, I would've needed to turn my license in!" The man laughed. Gon looked up at him with a huge smile. "You're a great friend, and a great doctor Leorio!" He exclaimed, shooting him a thumbs up. Gon could swear he saw another tear in the corner of Leorio's eye as he returned the thumbs up. "Ah, well. Thank you Gon. I'm glad you think so! Now, off you go! I've got some stuff to check on down stairs and you've got some practicing to do!" Gon let out an exasperated groan, and Leorio laughed boisterously as they walked out of the office together.


End file.
